Sonic the Hedgehog
'Sonic the Hedgehog '''is the main protagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and the official mascot of SEGA. He makes multiple cameo appearances in Wreck-It Ralph, ''and was heavily featured in promotional items prior to the film's release. Sonic is featured in Public Service Announcements aired around the Game Central Station, where he reminds the crowd to stay safe when outside of their own game. This is due to the fact that characters that die elsewhere do not regenerate, as a result of being alien to the programming codes, but not only that, he also reminds the crowd the possible dangers of entering neighbor games. During his free time, Sonic is seen loitering around the hub and is also known to frequent other games such as ''Fix-It Felix, Jr. during the 30th anniversary party. Biography Sonic the Hedgehog: Still Saving The World "When this hero who moves at the speed of sound is not busy saving the world in his own video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog slows down to make public service announcements reminding his arcade game colleagues to stay safe - especially when outside their own games." List of Cameos Sonic makes multiple cameo appearances during the events of Wreck-It Ralph, which include: * In his own game, Sonic Championship, during the time lapse montage of the beginning of the movie. * In the Public Service Announcement in Game Central Station. * At the anniversary party of Fix-It Felix, Jr . * His caricature is on the wall of Tapper's, along with Tails and Eggman. * When he is hit by Ralph's shuttle and loses his rings outside the entrance to Sugar Rush. * In Game Central Station, running out of a booth and stopping to speak to a turtle when Calhoun is lecturing Felix on Cy-Bugs. * In the crowd of attendants on Felix and Calhoun's wedding day. * In the ending credits with Vanellope and Ralph, fighting Dr. Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Trivia *Sonic's pose on the promotional poster looks very similar to his pose from Sonic 2006. **Amusingly, Sonic 06 was the infamous game where Sonic himself died (but only for a while) at the hands of Mephiles. This might be one of the reasons why he voices the announcement. *His announcements also reference the old cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, where Sonic would offer advice to the audience at the end of each episode as Sonic Says segments, commonly known as "Sonic Sez". *During the end credits, Sonic is fighting Dr. Eggman in the Flame Mobile from Sonic 3, yet the stage, Chemical Plant Zone, is from Sonic 2. *As a major cameo character, he appears to have many different roles or jobs in the movie. Gallery SonicChampionshipArcadeCabinet1.jpg|Sonic on the arcade cabinet. SonicPSA1.jpg|Sonic on the PSA board. SonicAtAnniversaryParty.jpg|Sonic at the anniversary party. SonicLosesHisRings.jpg|Sonic drops his rings after being hit by Ralph's shuttle. File:Wreck-ItRalph Princesses Chun-Li & Sonic.png|Sonic talking to a turtle in Game Central Station. Wedding guests.jpg|Sonic among the wedding guests. SonicEggman8bitCredits.png|Sonic and Dr. Eggman in the credits. sonic credits.jpg|Sonic during the credits Wreck_Ralph_13481007187034.jpeg|Sonic on a poster for Wreck-It Ralph. File:Sonic_Stats.png|Sonic's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website. File:Sonic-the-hedgehog-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Sonic on the Wreck-It Ralph website. Sonic2ChemicalPlantZone.png|Sonic with his partner Tails in Chemical Plant Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (note the similarity to Sonic during the credits). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cameos Category:Characters seen in Game Central Station Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters